Strangers
by White Fire Alchemist
Summary: Airi is the rich freshman in a highclass college. Finding friendship in her roommate and her best friend, she will be taken on an adventure like nothing she’s ever experienced…can’t think of a good summary, deal with it.
1. Right Little Bitch

Summary: Airi is the rich freshman in a high-class college. Finding friendship in her roommate and her best friend, she will be taken on an adventure like nothing she's ever experienced…can't think of a good summary, deal with it.

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is not mine

Chapter 1: Right Little Bitch

A/N: I love it when people read, but I love it more when they review too. Flames are welcome if you really want to give them out.

Airi took a deep breath before pushing the small silver key into the lock of the door numbered 147. She pushed open the door with a small exhale of shuddery breath. Inside, to beds were bunked high with a third bed underneath only one. Two desks were pushed together and faced a window, a small courtyard visible before giving way to the small forests that populated the campus. Two wardrobes were tucked into a recess in the wall to the left of the door, a bureau flanking each.

Airi tossed her backpack onto the bed to the right, claiming it for herself and selected the desk closest to her bed, placing her black laptop case down on it gently. She dropped a handful of papers she received for registration on top of it without a second thought and took in the spacious room with a small smile.

"Well then," a shrill, false voice shrieked in the quietness of the room. "Isn't this just lovely!"

The smile slid from Airi's face quickly as a small-framed woman walked into the room, shoving Airi out of her way with a forceful push of her hand. Her lifeless gray eyes scanned the room, and she gave a wide, false grin, revealing dull, yellow teeth. Too much makeup had been applied to her tight, pinched face. With too pink cheeks and too red lips, she squinted through the heavy bright blue eye shadow and thinks mascara.

"Isn't this just lovely?" she repeated without actually meaning it. She snapped her fingers sharply and immediately a man wearing a black uniform entered the room, wheeling a large box through the door on a hand truck. He deposited it under one of the lofted beds and exited the room to bring in more luggage as another man in identical attire came into the room next with another large box.

The next twenty minutes passed in this fashion: men came back and forth, leaving more boxes in the room as the woman stood in the center, voicing her comments on the "lovely room" with less exuberance each time. Airi had taken a seat at her desk, watching the events, eagerly awaiting the moment when she would finally get to say goodbye.

She adjusted her bun of black hair, securing it tightly and tossed her head so her bangs swept to the right of her face. Her electric blue eyes were lined in black and there was a slight trace of a natural flush on her cheeks. Her mouth formed a slight pout with the corners just barely uplifted, giving her the appearance of hidden joy.

"Well, Airi," the woman announced, breaking into her thoughts. "Since you came to school with everything you own, there really won't be any need for you to come back to the estate again, will there?"

Airi took note of how she carefully avoided the word "home."

"Believe me, I'm quite alright with that," Airi replied coolly in a light British accent. "Honestly though, I always had you down as the type to send me off to the furthest boarding school you could find the moment you married my father. I'm very proud of you for having the patience to wait until I reached college to send me away. Congratulations."

"You always were the little bitch, weren't you?" the woman sneered. "Unpack your shit yourself."

"With pleasure," Airi replied.

"Don't come back for the holidays."

"Die sooner."

Airi didn't even bother to watch her step-mother leave the room and she walked to her mountain of boxes eagerly. Finally! Time to do something for herself without having to worry about anyone reprimanding her for doing actual work.

She searched eagerly for the box labeled "bedding" and ripped the packaging tape from the point with the flaps closed and dug into the box until she found her new Egyptian cotton sheets close to the bottom.

"Let's get to work, she murmured as she opened the iTunes on her laptop and played loud and obnoxious music from the speakers. She removed her light pink track jacket to reveal a tight black tank top with fishnet sleeves. She removed the pearl studs that had been appropriate in the past and replaced them with a dangling chain ending in a single handcuff. Pulling the elastic from her hair, the long strait black tresses spilled to the bottom of her back, random chunks dyed a vibrant hot pink, setting off her style to her own personal taste.

"Much better," she said with a grin as she clambered onto of her desk to reach the bed easily, singing aloud to the rude music as she spread the sheets over her bed.

A/N: I know, I know no characters in skirt/tunics yet, but they'll be coming in the next chapter I promise! Who else seriously wanted to punch the nameless step-mother as much as I did? Anyways, after you read, be sure to review, even if it's just a one liner about how much you hate the story so far. Just give me some sort of feedback so I actually have an inspiration to keep writing, otherwise, I'll think no one is interested and I'll just quit this story. Moral of the story: REVIEW!!!


	2. Interesting Experience

Summary: Airi is the rich freshman in a high-class college. Finding friendship in her roommate and her best friend, she will be taken on an adventure like nothing she's ever experienced…can't think of a good summary, deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

Chapter 2: Interesting Experience

Airi was just smoothing out the deep red pillowcase on the soft down pillow when she heard the door swing open and two voices enter the room. She turned the volume of the music down with a few quick taps of the keyboard and turned to face the pair that had just entered her room.

"How many people did you say you were rooming with again, Zelda?" asked the tall male. His dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes, yet unable to cover the stunning blue color. He looked warily at all the boxes stacked around the room. "My guess is about five."

Airi hopped off the desk, which she had been using as a boost to reach the top of her bed, and walked over to the curious man and the laughing woman.

"It's just me in here," she said with a fast grin. "I'm Airi."

"Zelda," supplied the female. Her long blond hair was pulled into a casual ponytail. Her crystal blue eyes surveyed the mountains of boxes that decorated Air's side of the room with slight confusion. "Did you pack your entire house in these boxes?"

"Nope," Airi replied. "Just my room. There's a bitch in my house who really wanted me out. Who am I to deny so humble a desire?"

"You'll be unpacking all semester," commented the boy, nudging a box out of his way so he could reach the other desk, which now belonged to Zelda. He reached for the chair and sat on it backwards, straddling the high back.

Airi gave a shrug and pulled fruitlessly on a large box labeled "Entertainment, Box 1" but found it difficult to move. Instead, she tore open the box and saw her large television weighing the box down. The flat screen looked light, but it sure wasn't. Airi frowned as she stared at it, pondering what to do next.

"Need help?" the boy asked from his perch on the chair.

Airi glanced at him. She saw definition of his sculpted muscles through his dark green t-shirt. Oh yeah, he could help all he wanted.

"Thanks, um…"

"Link," he said easily as he wandered over to the box Airi stood near. "Now what do you want me to do?"

Airi merely pointed at the TV inside the box and waited expectantly for Link's reaction.

He whistled and raised his eyebrows as he looked at the sleek equipment.

"Let me get some help for this one," he muttered.

"What's wrong Link? Can't handle it?" taunted Zelda as she worked on setting up her own bed. A pattern of light blue triangles decorated the edge of the otherwise white sheet.

"Where do you want it?" Link asked with a large grin plastered on his face.

"On that bureau next to the wardrobe," Airi instructed as she opened another box, rummaging through its contents to retrieve a roll of tape and a small tool kit.

Link reached into the box, grasping the television tightly. His muscles tightened and he lifted the TV with a deep grunt, holding it high near his chest. He heaved it onto the top of the bureau and placed it down as gently as he could.

"There, easy," he said, panting lightly.

Airi laughed. _Sure it was_, she thought.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "I never would have been able to do that myself."

After another two hours, the room was complete. Both Airi and Zelda had taken apart their multitudes of boxes and arranged the room in a friendly, welcoming manner. Airi's half was drenched in dark colors, the bedspread a deep red with black and red pillows. A black net hung from the ceiling and draped itself over the sheets gracefully. Zelda's side of the room was dominated by bright, neon colors. Green covered the bed and an array of pink pillows accented the sheets. Electric blue picture frames were arranged artistically on the walls, revealing pictures of many people wearing clothing Airi had never seen before.

"Halloween party?" she guesses, gesturing to the frames.

"Yeah," Zelda replied after exchanging a brief glance with Link. "My family did this themes costume thing. They wanted to be a royal family or something like that. Pretty weird."

"I like it," Airi decided. "It's kinda cute."

Zelda smiled and Link nudged her.

"Aw, Zelda," he teased. "You and your family are just _so cute!!_"

Airi laughed as Zelda picked up a pillow and boxed Link into a corner, whacking him repeatedly.

College was going to be an…_interesting_…experience.

A/N: I'm sure some of you are wondering just how this will tie into adventure. Maybe Airi will write a paper in a scary library? Maybe she will battle a professor in a war of wits? Maybe she will drive a car all over campus in an effort to get to classes on time? Then again, maybe not…please review!


	3. A Dress?

Summary: Airi is the rich freshman in a high-class college. Finding friendship in her roommate and her best friend, she will be taken on an adventure like nothing she's ever experienced…can't think of a good summary, deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Link or Zelda or blah-de-blah-blah

Chapter 3: A Dress?

"Nice room," Airi commented. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed as she surveyed the room. The cream walls were covered with posters of several different musical artists that Airi could nod her head appreciatively to. The bed was layered in varying shades of navy green (A/N: That one was for you gentlesavage) and his desk was positioned underneath his bed to give him more space in the room.

"That's it," Airi stated. "If all the rooms are like this one, then I'm going to be an RA next year too. It's bigger than our room, and we're in a double."

"Guess I was one of the lucky ones," Link said with a grin. "You didn't even see the bathroom yet."

"You get a bathroom too?" Airi squealed. She and Zelda dashed to the door they assumed to be the bathroom and yanked it open eagerly. Inside were a toilet, sink with medicine cabinet, and a shower. The counter of the sink was tidy, a comb lying next to a cup that held a toothbrush. No water spills over the smooth porcelain, no stray hairs from shaving in the sink. It was hard to believe a guy used this bathroom.

"That's it," Airi sighed. "I'm officially jealous."

"So says the rich chick with the awesome TV and stereo system, " Zelda laughed. Link may have more space, but we have more toys."

"Very true," Airi agreed.

There was a knock on the open door and a tall male with short sandy blond hair walked in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What's up, Kev?" Linked replied.

"Hall meeting soon," Kevin answered. "Just rounding up all the R.A.'s. What are two girls doing in your room? I thought you were socially retarded when it came to them?"

"Very funny," Link said with a chuckle. "This is Zelda and Airi. Zelda I've known for a few years, and Airi is her roommate. Ladies, this is Kevin, the A.C."

Zelda gave a small wave and Airi nodded her head once before taking a seat on the futon and grabbed a pillow, pulling it into a bear hug.

"What's the meeting about?" she asked curiously.

"Mostly what you can and can't do in the dorms: no drinking in the rooms, no smoking in the rooms, no hall sports. It's pretty basic stuff," Kevin explained. "It's funny though; everyone understands the rules no problem, and yet everyone breaks them anyways."

Airi gave an easy laugh and raked a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"How soon?"

"Right about now. Just meet in the common room in about ten minutes," Kevin instructed. "See you guys soon."

Airi sat down in one of the couches, Zelda sitting next to her, leaning back against the comfortable cushions. Link sat on the arm of the couch, propping one foot on the edge of the cushion and letting the other stay on the carpeted floor.

Several people were already waiting inside the room, chatting shyly with one another. The upperclassmen were talking loudly and laughing as they entered the room in a large group. They took up the remaining seats and many of them just sat on the floor instead.

"Alright, guys. My name's Kevin and I'm your A.C., so lucky you!" Kevin announced, walking into the room last. "Welcome to Greenfield University. Hopefully you're all settled in by now, or nearly there?"

He moved to the center of the room as he spoke, navigating through the many bodies.

"So we have some basic rules in here in Morgan Hall. This is a dry hall, so no drinking in here; go to Tracey Hall if you want to do any of that and try not to get caught. If you _are_ caught, you will be written up and you'll get to do loads of community service on campus. You don't really want that embarrassment, do you?"

"Do not smoke in the rooms, okay? We have smoke detectors, and yes, they really work and they're really loud. I don't want to stand outside at three in the morning when one of those go off, so smoke outside."

"Don't play hall sports in here either. It isn't really a good idea to start taking a golf club to the hall and start swinging it around when people are walking around. Doesn't look good to the parents in the tour groups either. The same goes for soccer, football, bowling, and fishing."

"Fishing?" asked someone on the opposite end of the room.

"If it didn't happen, I wouldn't tell you not to do it," Kevin said seriously as laughter rippled through the room. "Moving on: do not streak. No one wants to see your package guys, so keep it away. Girls, keep your towels _on _when you're going to the showers. Do whatever naked things you want to do behind closed doors please, and try to keep the volume to a minimum during quiet hours."

"On the subject, quiet hours are self explanatory. Just don't make a lot of noise. Some people like to sleep, even though I've never heard of this action before. Weekdays start at 11PM until 8AM and weekends are 2 AM to 9AM. No drunken sprees running up and down the halls, shouting at the top of your lungs please; it's really annoying."

"Try not to break anything, okay? You break, you pay for it. Windows, doors, walls, anything. You're already paying big bucks for college, don't add to the bill."

"Last thing, I promise: if you have any problems, just visit your R.A. or me. If you think you're going to kill your roommate, come see one of us first before you get blood everywhere. It isn't fun to cleanup. R.A's stand up so we can get a look at you."

Link stood along with nine other people. Airi scanned their faces briefly, not really caring who they were.

"What a good looking group of people," Kevin said with a wink as they all sat down again. "To sum everything up, no killing, breaking anything, drinking, smoking inside, or getting naked in the hallways; do you think you guys can handle that?"

There was a collective murmur of consent to the rules and Kevin smiled.

"You'll probably break every single one of them too. Alright guys, get out of here."

Everyone left in groups, chattering away as they walked out of the room. Link and Zelda stood and Airi followed suit.

"Do you want to come to the bookstore with us?" Link asked. "Classes are starting soon and we still need our books."

"Sure," Airi agreed. "I'll just go grab my class list."

Ten minutes later, Airi met Link and Zelda back in Link's room. As she walked in, she could hear them talking in hushed voices. They immediately stopped and looked up at her with smiles.

"Ready to go?" Zelda asked brightly, pulling her long blond hair back into a ponytail.

"Sure," Airi replied, slightly curious about their whispered conversation. As she turned, she noticed the door to Link's closet slightly open and saw something that made her laugh.

"Um, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a dress?"

"What?!?"

"A short green dress is in your closet," Airi giggled. She reached into it and pulled out the clothing she was referring to.

"That's not a dress," Link denied. "It's a tunic!"

"Okay, so why is there a tunic in your closet?" Airi asked, opening the door to replace the whatever-it-was.

"The Halloween Mixer," he stammered quickly. "It's part of my costume."

"The mixer isn't for another two months, it's just barely September now," she said skeptically.

"He likes to get a head start on Halloween," Zelda interjected. He gets really into it and needs to plan early."

"Whatever floats your boat," Airi said with a grin, hanging the tunic next to a black hoodie. She was about to shut the door when something else caught her eye and she did a double take.

"Is that a part of your costume too?" she asked quietly, turning to Link.

A gleaming blade with a blue hilt peeked out from underneath a towel on the shelf above the hangers. It shone dangerously in the light, the edge reflecting the room.

Zelda paled and Link's mouth was hanging open.

"Uh---," he stuttered. "That's a part of the costume too. Doesn't it look so real?"

"Oh, it's a fake?" Airi asked, relieved. "I thought you actually brought a sword with you on campus."

She began to reach out for it to check it out up close, but was stopped by Zelda's shout.

"Don't!" she cried.

"It's delicate right now," she explained sheepishly. "I don't want it to break before it's finished."

"You guys are really into the whole costume thing, aren't you?" Airi said, tilting her head slightly. "Do you do cosplay?"

"Cosplay?" Link asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"You should look it up; you'd probably enjoy it," Airi informed him. "Anywho, to the bookstore?"

"Yes," Zelda answered, sharing another look with Link. "To the bookstore."

A/N : Okay, so I kinda shoved a whole lot of information down your throat there, didn't I? Sorry if you got bored reading all the rules, but if you really didn't like it, you could have just scrolled down. The dress/tunic made an appearance!!!! I got a kick out of Link's reaction in my head, hopefully you did too. Keep reading and look out for Chapter Four hopefully by the end of the holiday. As always, review after you read!

WFA


	4. Talk of Hyrule

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! I love you guys lots and lots!

Lupi Loop The adventure will come soon, I promise! It will all tie in eventually!!

SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491 I should have sent that crazy lady to the hospital, but don't worry. Karma will get her right in the skinny little ass. And how are those hints working out for you? I don't want to spoil it for you by giving away too much, but it will happen soon!

Zombie Dragon Thanks! It's appreciated!! And don't worry; everything will come together very soon. Just give me one or two more chapters and it will all make sense!

GentleSavage I had a feeling you'd like that…and I'm updating another chapter probably this weekend just because you complained and because you showed me the Avatar episode that made me go "YAY!!!"

Summary: Airi is the rich freshman in a high-class college. Finding friendship in her roommate and her best friend, she will be taken on an adventure like nothing she's ever experienced…can't think of a good summary, deal with it

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but Link on the other hand…well…we won't t talk about that here

Chapter 4: Talk of Hyrule

"These are the most expensive books I've ever had to buy," Airi complained. Her arms were loaded with books for her classes that semester. The hefty biology and chemistry books were tearing through the flimsy plastic bag they were packaged in and the lab materials were threatening to spill from another.

"That's what you get for being a bio major," Link replied with a laugh. "I went through the same thing last year. Most of my classes this semester are using the same texts from last year, so I'm lucky there."

"Well, Mr. Lucky," Zelda huffed. "Since you have nothing to hold, why don't you do a couple of pretty girls a favor a carry some books?"

"Sure," he answered, easily scooping most of the books from Zelda's arms and swiping the bags from Airi, giving a mock bow. "Is that better Your Highness?"

"Humph," Zelda sniffed haughtily, sticking her nose in the air, exaggerating playfully. "I suppose that it will have to do."

The three dissolved into laughter and walked back to Morgan Hall together, anxious to get rid of all the books.

Back in 147, Airi and Zelda put every text in the bookcase Airi had brought with her. The next day was the first day of classes and Airi felt the need to get everything in order.

She immediately went to her desk and pulled out a stack of notebooks, going through each one and assigning them to a subject. Glancing through the syllabi, she was able to set up her laptop and create a schedule. Each exam and final date was marked in a planner and each binder was set up with loose-leaf paper and colorful dividers.

"You're so organized," Zelda commented from her perch on her bed. The blond had pulled the elastic from her hair and the blond curls fell in a silky cascade over her shoulders. She was writing on a rough piece of paper, which spread over a notebook for support, with an elegant feathered quill. A bottle of black ink stood on her desk; the cap unscrewed and set off to the side.

"Just a little," Airi admitted as she opened a drawer of the desk. She dropped off a stack of newly labeled notebooks inside and shut the sliding draw with a soft click. She spun smoothly on the black leather chair, swinging to face her roommate, and propped one arm on the armrest of the chair and settled her chin in her hand. "I like having things in order so I don't get messed up later."

Zelda nodded once in agreement with Airi and dipped the quill back into the ink and carefully pulled it out again, mindful of dripping it over her desk and bed. She set the quill to the paper and continued to scratch away at the parchment-like paper.

"Why are you writing like that?" Airi inquired curiously. She had never seen anyone write with a feather and a bottle of ink outside of the movie theatres and historical tourist attractions. As for the parchment, she didn't know where it could even be bought. "Why not just use a pen and some regular paper?"

Zelda looked up for a moment, and considered the question. She glanced at the quill and the parchment before returning her gaze to the girl opposite her. Placing the quill over the bottle's cap so the remaining ink didn't mar her desk, she pushed herself off her stomach and into a sitting position to converse more easily.

"My father loves all this old-fashioned stuff," she explained as she leaned back to rest against the wall behind her. "You saw the pictures. He's all about anything that reminds him of the Middle Ages. We dress up like this every Halloween, you know. My great-grandfather has a load of land off in Ireland and there's an old fortress of some sort on his property. Whenever we can, we go there and my father gets all excited and says it's a castle and that he is the king of some ancient kingdom. He's absolutely insane."

Airi listened eagerly. She had been to Ireland before, but it wasn't really to do anything fun like that. Instead, she went for educational purposes. Instead, wherever she traveled abroad, she was forced by her caretaker at the time, under careful instruction by her own father, to visit museums and attend lectures by several important people who won this prize or wrote this book or found this ancient whatever, blah blah blah. It would be nice to just travel somewhere to do something fun for once.

"So that's why you write with a feather and old crinkly paper?" she pressed, anxious to learn more. "It's because your father is way too connected to the past? That's pretty cool."

"Is it?" Zelda asked quizzically with an arched eyebrow. "I didn't think that someone here would find it that interesting."

"What do you mean 'someone here'?" Airi asked, confusion clouding her eyes. "Where exactly are you from? It can't be that far away."

"From across the country," Zelda supplied. "I live in Wyoming actually. It's just a small town."

"What is it though?"

Zelda paused for a moment, eyes downcast. She met Airi's eyes again and gave a bright smile.

"Just a little place called Hyrule, Wyoming," she said. "You'd like it there, I think."

"I've never heard of a town called Hyrule before," Airi said with a frown.

"Not many people have," Zelda said with a soft laugh. "It's really out of the way, surrounded by forests on one side, mountains on another side, a huge river, and then an even bigger valley. My town is smack dab in the middle of that."

"Geez," Airi commented. "You sound like you're trapped in there. Mountains, rivers, valleys, and forests; sounds like a box."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," said a voice from the doorway. A quick glance up confirmed the person.

Link leaned against the frame and crossed his arms. He surveyed the room again and noticed new additions here and there. After all those boxes were cleared out, the place cleaned up nicely.

"Who's hungry?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and raised their hands simultaneously.

"We are," they chorused.

Link laughed and shook his head, bright blue eyes crinkled in amusement. He pushed off the door and walked over to the seated pair.

"Do you ladies require an escort?" he asked in a deeper voice, blinking innocently. He extended both of his arms, waiting for the girls to accept.

Zelda immediately stood and moved to Link's left side. She looped his arm through his with a laugh and twisted her wrist to wrap her hand around his bicep. She bumped his hip lightly with her own and smiled at him. They looked toward Airi expectantly and waited for her to join them.

Smiling gently, she rose from the chair and approached Link's right side. She slid her hand around his arm, snaking her own into a comfortable position. She rested a hand on his tanned bicep as Zelda had done and felt the muscle shift slightly. She tucked her other hand into the pocket of the sweatshirt she had put on earlier and shook out her bi-colored hair.

"Shall we?" Link asked, looking first to Zelda, and then turning his head to meet Airi's gaze. Blue met blue and smile met smile.

"We shall," she replied, and together, with slight confusion at the doorway, the trio left the room and walked to the dining commons.

A/N: oooo…a mention of Hyrule. Bet you weren't expecting Zelda to let that one come up. She did an alright job with making up a load of bologna to persuade Airi that her family is only eccentric. Don't worry faithful readers, the action will come soon, I promise. Just bear with me for a chapter or two more. Then we'll get to the really good stuff. You know what will really inspire me to update faster and get to said good stuff though? If you review! So go! Press the bluish-purply button in the bottom left corner and type out a few words. It will make me happy and I'll know that there are actually people out there who want me to keep writing this. So what are you going to do?

WFA


	5. Halloween So Soon?

SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491- yeah, sometimes Zelda says some things she really shouldn't say.

GerudoGirl89- Thanks for your support!!

ZombieDragon- I know, I'm horrible at updating, but I' be good and give another one faster this time! I promise!!!

Summary: Airi is the rich freshman in a high-class college. Finding friendship in her roommate and her best friend, she will be taken on an adventure like nothing she's ever experienced…can't think of a good summary, deal with it

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda people or places.

Chapter 5: Halloween So Soon?

The weeks flew by and summer faded into fall. Airi, Zelda, and Link were kept busy as their studies became increasingly harder. Many changes took hold of their lives as the workload began to pile up.

Zelda became increasingly stressed. Worry lined her face with each passing day, and doubt clouded her eyes. She slept little and spent a lot of time with Link.

Link too had begun to show signs of stress and anxiety. Airi assumed his classes were difficult enough without Zelda constantly harassing him for whatever. Most likely, she was asking for help from the more experienced student.

Airi, on the other hand, seemed much more relaxed. The only major change was her hair color. It had gone from black and hot pink to blond with electric blue tips, to crimson red and blond highlights, before finally hitting a deep chocolate brown with a single section dyed a precise shade of honey colored blonde.

However, midterm season was fast approaching and Airi felt herself slowing down. She didn't understand any of this nonsense about the logistics of photosynthesis and respiration. She understood the basics with no problems, but the little details of each individual step were throwing her off. She needed help and who better to ask than Link?

That was how she found herself in the library with him at nearly 2AM. She was tired and cranky, but at least she finally understood all this mumbo-jumbo. They had been at it for hours; as soon as dinner was over, s he dragged him to the quietest spot she knew of in the massive building and got to work.

"I really appreciate this, you know," she thanked him wearily. "I know I kind of took you away from all the work you had to do tonight, but thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he said, brushing off the implied apology. "I didn't really have that much to do tonight. Besides, if it wasn't you, I'm sure it would be Zelda instead. She's probably going nuts because she can't find me."

Airi laughed and pressed her fingertips against her closed eyelids. She pushed back her hair and sighed. It was time to change the color again; she was getting bored with this one.

"We should probably go back to Morgan," she suggested, picking up a heavy biology book and shoving it in her backpack. She collected the mass of diagrams and handouts and flashcards and packed them up neatly as Link mirrored her movements with his own materials. "Zelda's going to want to talk to you next I'm sure."

"You have no idea," Link muttered darkly. Before Airi could question him, he put a smile on and offered his arm to Airi. The gesture had now become second nature to Airi and she absently looped her arm around his comfortably.

Once they were outside, they were surprised to see someone was waiting for them.

Zelda stepped out of the shadows, holding two bundles. Airi gaped at her attire.

The slender blonde had abandoned her usual jeans and sweatshirt and donned a gorgeous silk dress. Deep magenta colored the bodice and a pale pink, almost white skirt flared out with an intricate design worked onto the front. Long white gloves covered the whole of her arms and a triangle divided into four sections was visible on the back of both hands. A golden crown rested on her forehead and gleamed darkly in the low light.

"What are you wearing, Zelda?" Airi asked incredulously. "You do realize that Halloween isn't until Saturday, right? Or can you not wait that long?"

Link, however, had left Airi's side and rushed to Zelda here the two exchanged a quick and hushed conversation. Zelda pressed one bundle into his hand and he immediately removed his sweatshirt and shirt underneath that to pull the odd green dress Airi had found weeks ago over his head.

"What the?" Airi voiced, at a loss for words once Link had started stripping down.

She turned instead to Zelda, a question in her eyes. She was answered with Zelda approaching her and shaking out the second bundle. It was a long black cloak with gold designs worked into the fabric. Zelda draped it around Airi quickly and pulled a scarf out from one of the deep pockets.

"Zelda, stop," Airi ordered, grabbing her friend's wrists tightly. "What the hell is going on?"

Zelda paused for an instant. She glanced around worriedly and pulled her wrists from Airi's grasp.

"There's no time to explain now," she whispered desperately. "You must come with us. I can tell you everything soon, but for now, just trust us."

Airi nodded mutely and allowed Zelda to wrap the scarf around her throat, high enough to cover her mouth. The tails were tucked into the cloak and the hood was pulled over Airi's head, completely covering her except for her eyes.

She heard a metallic ring, and turned to see Link drawing the long sword with the blue hilt from his sheath. Somehow, she didn't think that was a part of a Halloween costume anymore.


	6. Into the Woods!

Airi was confused about the actions of her friends, but she waited to bombard Link and Zelda with all her questions later. Zelda had seemed very anxious and Airi had decided to play along with their craziness until she could get some real answers. So she allowed Zelda to grip her wrist tightly and lead her away from the building. They ran across the small street that divided the campus into two and Link herded them to the dark forest with wary glances around them.

"Zelda, wait," Airi ordered, remembering who exactly was in charge of her. She planted her feet firmly and yanked her arm away from the nervous blond. She tore the hood away from her face and glared at the pair who were waiting anxiously for her to come to her senses and just listen to them. They should know by now that this is more easily said than done. "What the hell are you doing? Is this some kind of weird joke? I don't fins it funny, and you guys are creeping me out."

"Airi," Zelda pleaded. "You have to just trust us and come into the woods so we can get somewhere safer. This place is no longer a haven. It is time to take action."

"Action against what?" Airi demanded. "I know the food isn't spectacular but that's no reason to start hunting the wildlife in the woods!"

"We aren't hunting," Link said impatiently. "We're being hunted."

Airi turned to face him. She stared with disbelief and scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm outta here. When you come back to your senses, I'll be in Morgan."

She spun away from the duo and stalked away angrily. She has barely walked five steps when she saw a shadow move toward her with incredible speed and leap into the air. She saw a glimpse of glowing red eyes and she felt her body go cold as she froze, rooted to the spot.

A flash of silver and a shriek of death later and Link was in front of Airi with blood on his sword. Something glowed on his hand and Airi struggled to get her breath again. She reached out to Link to ask if he was alright. Before she could make a sound, however, Link whirled around and grabbed her wrist firmly and locked her gaze.

"Stunts like the one you just tried to pull are going to get us all killed," he hissed angrily. "Get in the damn woods now."

Airi nodded and turned back toward Zelda, running full speed into the woods, dragging the now confused woman behind her.

"I hope you guys aren't doing something illegal," Airi shouted. "Because I do not intend on going to jail this year. Or any year for that matter," she added as an after thought.

"Left," Zelda shouted in reply, and Airi turned where the woman directed her, heading deeper into the darkness. They slowed down to a walk before completely stopping and listening. All was silent around them and the world was nearly pitch black. They heard cracking leaves and twigs and tensed up. Airi stared around herself wildly, trying to find the source of the sound.

Something burst through the last of the branches and reached for the girls, grabbing on tightly. Airi shouted before recognizing the person.

"Link," Zelda whispered desperately, pulling him into a tight hug. "I thought we lost you."

"No you didn't," Link laughed. "It takes more than those little buggers to get rid of me and you know it."

He looked toward Airi and pulled her into the hug as well. "I'm just glad my girls are safe."

"Are we really?" Zelda asked softly, glancing around the trees surrounding them.

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet, Princess," he admitted. "Let's get to the clearing first and then we'll have a fun little chat, but until then we need to keep moving."

With a sigh, Airi pressed forward. The sooner they got to this clearing, the sooner she could figure out just what was going on. She was getting more frustrated by the second, but was determined to get to the bottom of the strange mystery and the weirdness behind the actions of her friends.

A/N: Yes, I know…short after such a long hiatus. I've just been having major frustrations with this story and I didn't know what to do with the next couple of chapters. Please forgive me and my ultra lameness. I'm going to better this time around, I swear! Please review to let me know that you still care!


End file.
